


The 'Perfect Person'?

by igonecrazy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Mundane, Fluff and Crack, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), He Doesn't Know What To Do, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Poor Magnus, asmodeus is a loving and supportive father like magnus deserves, do not hurt his only son or you'll regret it, little bit of make out otherwise this doesnt have smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igonecrazy/pseuds/igonecrazy
Summary: Magnus has had a hard time telling his protective father he might be dating someone. Meanwhile, Asmodeus has found the 'perfect person' for his son and he wants him to show up at his party never mind that he may, currently, be dating someone.It will all work out in the end.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 273





	The 'Perfect Person'?

Magnus looked at his watch again, his father was ten minutes late, he sighed. Magnus was currently sitting in his and his father’s favorite café, near his loft. They had spent way too many evenings here together, talking. Their delicious truffle cake along with a steaming hot cup of coffee was Magnus’ remedy for a bad day. His phone vibrated and he saw it was a message from his boyfriend telling him he missed him and he couldn’t wait to see him; you would think it had been longer than a few hours since they saw each other. Magnus couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s shenanigans.

“What’s got you smiling to yourself, my boy?”

Magnus looked up from his phone to see his father, Asmodeus Bane, smiling down at him and looking dapper as ever. They were the Banes, style was in their gene, as his father would tell him whenever he was unsure of his looks growing up; Magnus Bane went through many looks before becoming the fashion icon that he is today.

“Hello, Father!” Magnus got up to hug the man, excited to see him after his return from a two months long overseas tour for Bane Enterprises. His father held him tightly; it was things like these reminded Magnus he was loved.

“Oh, it’s so good to see you,” his father patted his back and released him.

They sat down across from each other. Magnus nodded at Jen to bring them their order. Since they were regulars here, they didn’t need to hassle at the counter.

“You look amazing son, is it the new IL eye shadow palette?”

Magnus stared at his father, “It’s scary how much you know about make-up when you use none,” he commented.

“I’ve to keep up with you, boy.”

“I’m not a boy,” Magnus singsonged, though he couldn’t help smile at his father. He knew many men who wouldn’t be so supportive if he was their son.

“Oh hush, you’ll always be my little boy,”

Magnus smiled, “How was the trip, father?”

“You. Wouldn’t. Believe,” with that his father launched into a story of takeover of two different companies in two different countries by Bane Enterprises, meanwhile, their cakes and coffees arrived.

Magnus loved to listen to his father’s over the top narratives of these takeovers and expansions, even though he knew it was mostly just board room huffing and puffing. He tried it once and he did not enjoy, not as much as his father did. He was happy spearheading the fashion wing of Bane Enterprises, it gave Magnus the creative freedom needed for designing and his father had said there were some corporate advantages too for staying in the company, but he wasn’t listening.

“That was enough about me, son. Tell me what has been going on with you these days?”

“Uhh,” Magnus tried to appear nonchalant, “not much.”

“Lies. Who was that on the phone earlier?”

“Nobody.”

“Magnus, you’re evading,” Asmodeus commented.

“mmhmm,” Magnus pressed his lips together while shaking his head, which earned him a stink eye from his father.

“Ugh, alright, I-I’ve been seeing someone,” Magnus replied meekly.

“What?” Asmodeus’s sharp tone caught Magnus’ attention, he knew his father was supportive of his sexuality so this had nothing to do with that, but he was still worried. “Why didn’t you tell me already?”

That caught Magnus off-guard, “I-uh, you’ve- I,” he tried.

“What, Magnus? Why haven’t you told your father you were dating someone?”

“I didn’t think it was important.”

“You didn’t think it was important to tell your father that you were dating someone?”

Suddenly Magnus was feeling like a teen again, and not an almost thirty years old man.

“Yeah? Well, I tried, you were always busy!”

“What? When have I ever been too busy for you Magnus?”

Now it was Magnus’ turn to stare his father down.

“Yeah?” he challenged, “let’s recount.”

* * *

Magnus was getting ready for his date. This was his third date and he was feeling extra special about this one. They had been talking non-stop, either text or call. Was it too soon for Magnus to feel all that he was feeling? Probably, but was that going to stop him? Uh, _no_.

Magnus was startled by his phone ringing and he messed up his eyeliner, _who dared disturb him right now?_

“Oh, Shit! Father!” Magnus mumbled and hurried to take the call.

If it was anyone else, he would let it ring, but if he didn’t take his Father’s call he would be in trouble. He used to think it was just his father being too paranoid, but going on this Facebook page called ‘Subtle Asian Traits’ told him it was an ‘Asian parent’ thing.

“Magnus, how is my favorite son doing?” his father asked as soon as he picked up.

Magnus giggled, “I’m your only son father, or is there something you haven’t told me?” he teased.

Asmodeus laughed, “No baby, just you, I promise.”

“How are you father? How are the plans coming along?”

“It’s all good. I’ve been in meetings all day," his father sighed, "You know how mundane these things can get.”

“Aww, did you get anything to eat?”

“Yes, yes I did, enough about me. I want to know what you are up to?”

“Oh, uh,” Magnus hesitated, “Nothing.”

“That doesn’t sound like nothing, son.”

“I was, I was just you know, preparing dinner?” he had no idea why he phrased it like a question when he was supposed to be telling something.

“Sure, and I’m snowboarding."

“It’s not even snowing.”

“Hence, my point. So what are you not telling me?”

Magnus wasn’t even sure why he was hiding this from his father, it just felt like too soon to tell. But it’s not like his father would mind? Of course, he wouldn’t, so why was it this hard to tell?

“I-um..I,” Magnus heard ringing on the other side; his father picked up and answered, while Magnus waited thinking about how and what to tell him.

“Magnus, son, I’ve to go urgently, seems like business doesn’t stop here even at midnight.”

“Don’t work yourself too hard,” Magnus gently reminded his father.

“I won’t, take care son, I’ll call tomorrow.”

* * *

“Hello, my darling.”

“Hello, Father,” Magnus giggled and waved at his father on the screen. You’d think that Asmodeus Bane was the same cutthroat man, that he was in the board room, with his son, but there was nothing the man adored more than his only child, and all in the business world knew.

“You, my boy, are a sight for sore eyes.”

Magnus laughed, “We’re the Banes.”

“That we are, that we are.”

“How was your day, father?”

Magnus looked over at his boyfriend, across his table. They were in his office, just about to go for their lunch date. Magnus was more sure than ever that his father needed to know about his boyfriend, but damn, why was he being so shy?

“Who are you looking at, son? Is Raphael there with you?”

“Uh, no, but I’ll tell him you asked for him.”

“Oh, don’t bother the kid. But really, who were you smiling at?”

Magnus looked at his boyfriend again, who arched a perfect eyebrow at him.

“No-“

“Mr Bane?” someone asked over his father’s shoulder, “They need you to join back.”

“Can’t I catch a five-minute break to talk to my son?” his father groaned at that person. “Alright, I have to go, son, but I’ll call you later.”

“Bye, Father. Don’t skip dinner.” Magnus waved and disconnected the call, not noticing how the atmosphere in the room had gone cold.

“You were going to say ‘no one’, weren’t you?”

Magnus’ head snapped up at that and he stared at his boyfriend, he just knew he was in trouble.

* * *

His father had been away on his business trip for one month now, and he had been dating his boyfriend for almost one month and a half, not counting the four days they didn’t talk in between. Usually by now Asmodeus Bane would know everything there was to know about the person that he was dating. But this time, his father thought he was single while he was falling madly in love. His father would have his head for not telling him, but Magnus Bane liked to live life on the _edge_.

 _Not really_ , he was trying to tell his father but he would always chicken out at last minute and his father’s busy schedule facilitated that.

His phone ringing snapped him out of his reverie. Oh look at that, it was his father face timing him.

“Hello, Father,” Magnus said monotonously.

“Hello, baby, I’m out with someone special. Want to see who?”

Well, that intrigued him, “Yes?”

His father flipped his camera and said, “Say hello to Magnus, Ragnor?”

“Cabbage! You’re out with cabbage? You’re in London? And you didn’t tell me?”

They both laughed at him, which did nothing for his temper, “Calm down, son. I just got here a few hours ago and I was free tonight so I thought I’ll check up on your friend.”

Now, Magnus was really panicking, Ragnor knew about his boyfriend; yes they live miles away but these are updates you share. But Ragnor didn’t know Mr. Bane, aka his father, didn’t know about his boyfriend.

“Oh, father, I’m getting a textile invoice just one second.” Magnus quickly opened his and Ragnor’s text conversation and texted him about his father not knowing about his boyfriend. He heard a soft ding from the other side.

“Are you too getting a textile invoice, Ragnor?” his father teased.

“Oh, Mr. Bane,” Ragnor chuckled, and thankfully for Magnus checked his phone, “Oh!” he exclaimed.

“Everything alright?” his father asked his friend.

“Yes, yes it is. Did Magnus tell you about this big thing that he has coming up?”

Oh, Ragnor was a dead man!

His father looked at him, surprised, “What big thing, Magnus?”

“Nothing father, you know how cabbage likes to joke,” Magnus tried smiling.

“What big thing?” this time the question was directed at Ragnor.

“Oh, relax Mr. Bane. I’m sure Magnus would tell you if there was some big thing. Wouldn’t you, Magnus?”

Magnus gave his friend a strained smile, which his father completely missed, “Have you decided on the fall line already, my boy?”

“Uh-“

“Oh I can’t wait to see.”

“Gentlemen.” Magnus heard someone close to his father.

“Oh, we have to go, Magnus, our food has arrived. Call you soon.”

“Yes, father. I’ll wait, bye.” Magnus sighed.

* * *

Magnus was currently hanging off his bed, with his legs spread wide open and his boyfriend, kneeling between them, kissing his way down his chest to where he really needed attention. They had already gotten rid of their shirts, Magnus knew his leather pants would be next to go. His boyfriend palmed his ass through the leather, squeezing lightly, which made Magnus moan louder. He felt his boyfriend’s large hands sliding up to his waist using the grip to push his body a upwards on the bed. Those hands slid just as slowly downwards, dragging his blunt nails along, he hooked them into the pants, starting to pull them off. Of course, Magnus wasn’t wearing anything underneath them.

Magnus’ phone started ringing somewhere above him, on the bed, and he reached for it blindly, his fingers just barely touching it. Magnus pushed his body upwards which earned him a bite from his boyfriend just below the navel. Magnus moaned, louder this time, and pulled his boyfriend up into a kiss, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, one hand going into his thick black hair. Meanwhile, his phone was forgotten.

Magnus’ phone started ringing again, this time his boyfriend grabbed it from wherever it was on the bed. He pulled away from the kiss, making Magnus chase after him. His boyfriend smirked at him and put the phone near his ear; _oh he was getting a call, right!_ Magnus let go of his boyfriend’s hair and started patting around the bed for his phone, while his boyfriend started kissing his chest again. Magnus found his phone and brought it up.

Magnus shrieked when he saw the caller, that made his boyfriend pause and look at him. Magnus pushed him off himself with his foot on his boyfriend’s shoulder, and ran out of the room.

Magnus picked up the call as soon as he was in the balcony, “Hello Father,” he greeted, panting.

“Magnus, you were starting to worry me. Are you alright, son?”

“Yes, yes I’m okay.”

“Why do you sound out of breath?”

“I was, uh, you know, exercising?”

“Oh, nice, nice,” that seemed acceptable to his father, but Magnus knew he has to tell him sometime.

“Listen, Father,” he got an hmm for response, “I-we need to talk.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes-yes everything is okay, but…”

“Mr. Bane they’re asking for you in the conference room.”

“Is it urgent?” his father asked sharply.

“Yes, I’m afraid it is, sir.”

Magnus heard the other person walk away.

“I’m sorry I have to go son, but I’ll-“

“Trust me, father. I don’t mind. Go show them who is the boss.”

“I’m so taking you with me the next time I’m away for so long. I’m too old for all this and I miss you, son.”

“I miss you too, father,” Magnus replied somberly and disconnected the call. He might just take his father up on the offer the next time.

He walked back to his bedroom and saw his boyfriend sitting on the floor, knees folded and hands resting on them and his head bowed. Magnus gulped.

“You still haven’t told your father about me, have you?”

* * *

“You don’t have to list out all the times. You make me sound like a horrible father, son.”

Magnus sighed, “You’re not a shitty father, father.” Magnus reached for his father’s hand across the table, “I’m sorry I haven’t told you.”

“So, is it serious?”

“Uh,” oh it was serious as hell, but Magnus wasn’t sure how his father would react to them moving so fast, “It’s serious-ish?”

“It’s your relationship, son, how unsure are you?”

Magnus looked at his cooling coffee, not sure if he should just tell his-

“Because if you are unsure, then break it off.” Magnus’ head snapped up at that, “I need you at the Bane Enterprise gala tomorrow at 7, dressed to impress, which you always do, but this time go for the kill, hmm?”

“What?” Magnus almost yelled, finally recovering from the shock.

“Look, son, I love you, and I’m sure whoever you are dating is great.” Magnus nodded, “That being said, I have found the perfect person for you and I want you dressed preferably in gold and blue, at the gala, tomorrow.”

“Father! I can’t do this to Alec!”

“Alec? You’re dating Alec?”

Magnus paused, “Do you know him?”

“Of course not! But what kind of a name is ‘Alec’!”

“Father!”

“Oh bring him along if you must, you’ll see my choice is superior!”

“I won’t have you humiliate Alec like that.”

“Relax, son, when have I ever done such a thing?”

Magnus stared at his father, “Let’s..”

“No. Stop. Not again. I promise I wouldn’t humiliate your precious 'Alec', but just be at the BE office tomorrow.”

Magnus relaxed and nodded at his father.

“At?”

“Seven p.m.” Magnus replied.

“Dressed in?”

“Preferably gold and blue,” Magnus parroted back.

“Alright,” his father seemed excited, “now that that’s settled, tell me about that fall collection.”

Magnus groaned and launched into an over the top story of his own workplace.

* * *

Magnus arrived at the BE party hall at sharp seven, the guests were still arriving but he could spot his father at the foot of the stage dishing out orders to his two assistants. Magnus walked over to him and gently tapped at his shoulder.

“My precious boy,” Asmodeus said as he turned around and saw him, making Magnus blush. “Oh, you do look stunning, perfect.”

“You’re not humiliating Alec.”

“I know, I know. Where is this Alec?” Asmodeus held out his hand for Magnus, who looped his hand through his father’s elbow.

“He’ll be here, he said he got held up at the office and he wanted to make an impression, so he had to get a change before coming here.”

They started making rounds and greeting all the guests that kept arriving. Magnus earned a lot of compliments for his looks. He felt like he was a little boy and this was his birthday party. An hour went by as such.

“Your precious Alec, doesn’t seem very keen on time?”

“He should be here anytime now, father.”

“I won’t be holding my tongue about his tardiness.”

“Oh? And where is your ‘perfect person’?” Magnus asked snarkily.

“There he is!” his father seemed to have spotted someone and dragged him off to meet them.

Magnus saw where he was being dragged to, or rather who he was being dragged to, and now he wasn’t sure if his father wasn’t pulling a prank on him.

“Mr. Lightwood, it’s a pleasure to see you,” his father greeted in his authoritative office tone.

“Pleasure to see you too, Mr. Bane,” his boyfriend greeted? Magnus felt like he was in one of those hidden camera shows.

“This is my son, Magnus.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Bane,” his cheeky boyfriend gently took his hand, the one not looped in his father’s, and pressed a kiss on the back of it.

Magnus looked at his father, who winked at him. He then turned to look at his boyfriend, who was still holding his hand, apparently rubbing his knuckles with his thumb now.

“What’s going on?” he pulled away from both of them.

“Well, this is Alexander Lightwood, of the Lightwood Corporations. I met him in Alicante on my trip, I was there for a takeover which was going to be bloody for both the companies, but Mr. Lightwood here managed to convince us that a merger would be more beneficial, since both BE and LC are majorly operated from New York.”

His boyfriend was looking at him with a smug smile.

“This is your ‘perfect person’,” Magnus emphasized using air quotes; his boyfriend had no right to look this smug.

“Magnus!” His father almost hissed.

“ _Is it_?” Magnus asked.

“Well, if you must embarrass me like this, yes this is him. Alexander Lightwood is the heir of LC, currently unattached, he is a vibrant and compassionate man,” Asmodeus nodded at Alec, as if in respect, and got a nod in return. “Far better than your ‘Alec’,” his father had more restraint than him, as he did not use air quotes even though Magnus could tell he wanted to.

“Father! Alec!”

“I know I said I won’t-“

“Father!” Magnus interjected, this time pointing at his smug looking boyfriend, “Alec!”

Magnus saw his father’s face change from confusion to realization to happy, “Oh! _Oh!_ ” he exclaimed.

Magnus turned to his boyfriend, “You told my father you are single?”

“I met him during those four days,” Magnus knew exactly which four days he meant. “I knew he was your father and I was not going to tell him about us before you.”

Alright, this one was on Magnus.

“I-I’m,” Magnus was looking at the floor and had only begun his apology when he felt two familiar hands come up to face and gently made him look up into the familiar hazel eyes.

“Hey, it’s alright, I’m sorry too,” Alexander pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, Magnus opened his eyes and smiled at Alec, and moved forward to hug him.

Magnus looked at his father from over Alexander’s shoulder and looks like now it was his father’s turn to look smug, although it was infectious. He pulled back from the hug.

“Are you happy now?” Magnus asked his father.

“Oh! This worked out exactly how I wanted,” his father winked at him, which made Magnus shake his head.

“Would the rest of your family be joining us, Mr. Lightwood?” his father asked.

“Oh they must be arriving. I took a separate car,” Alec answered, “And please call me Alec.”

His father couldn’t hide his disdain for ‘Alec’, at least not from him. He giggled and tried to hide it in Alec’s shoulder; Alec tightened the hand around his waist and pulled him closer.

“Alexander,” his father enunciated, “It was a pleasure to see you again. Now I’d leave you two be, enjoy the evening.”

They nodded at Asmodeus, and looked at each other, happy at having his approval.

“Mr. Lightwood,” Alec looked at his father, “I hope I don’t have to remind you that you’re dating Magnus Bane, hurting him would neither be good for you,” Alec gulped in fear, “Nor for Lightwood Corporations.”

"I don't intend to, sir," Alec replied resolutely.

Asmodeus walked away to mingle at the party and for all his bravado, Alexander would have jumped away from him at his father's threatening, if it wasn’t for Magnus’ hold on him.

“So,” Magnus teased, "I told my father about you."

Alexander buried his face in Magnus' neck and groaned, making Magnus laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thirsting for some good papa Asmodeus when this idea hit me and I hope you like it too. Since Asmodeus isn't evil here, so of course it's very OOC of him, but that's how I like him.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very welcome and much appreciated! ❤️
> 
> Also, come say hi to me on tumblr, I have the same username ([ @igonecrazy ](https://igonecrazy.tumblr.com/)) there too! ❤️


End file.
